


Sunday Best

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Series: Priest!Ghouls [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Altar Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Ritual Sex, Teasing, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Reader feels very naughty after her first encounter with Priest!Omega, and tries to seduce him mid-sermon. She doesn't realize what she's in for after the flock leaves the chapel...





	

Sunday once more. You roll onto your side and groan, slowly opening your eyes. The alarm had interrupted your _very_ pleasant dream about the lithe priest Omega, and it left you feeling, how would you put it, worked up. An idea pops into your head, and you quickly throw yourself out of bed. You completely ignore your typical Sunday dress, this time opting for something a bit more revealing. _Let the old hags mutter their insults_ , you think to yourself. You briefly ponder your options, and grab the knee high black stockings you’d been saving for a rainy day. Ignoring your panty drawer, you rush to your bathroom to shower and make yourself presentable.

  
~~~~

  
You can feel the glare of several sets of eyes on you, and you can’t help but smile as you strut into the church. “Pride is a sin…” you hear someone murmur. You make a silent _pft_ and make your way to the first row of pews. _So is lust_ , you think to yourself, _but that hasn’t changed a thing_ , and you have to force back a spiteful giggle. You seat yourself quickly, making sure you’re in a prime position for your talented priest. Today, you are bound and determined to test the leggy priest’s faith, if you haven’t already.

  
An hour into the sermon, and he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you. Every so often, you’d stretch your legs, making sure he caught a good glimpse of what you were (or rather weren’t) wearing under your dress. You could tell it affected him, he would cough and try to readjust himself quickly and on the sly, but oh no, you caught it every time. You wonder how hard he is, as you gaze through half lidded lustful eyes. It felt good, you thought, sinning in church. It was like spitting in the eye of their god. You can feel yourself heating up, an increasing dampness between your legs. You have to fight to control yourself, wanting to let out a lusty moan, your desire for Omega obvious.

  
At long last, the service ends, and as the flock of sheep finally make their way out, you notice his eyes trained on you, his irises blown, and a dead serious glare from under his strange mask. You wait for awhile, making sure you’re the last to leave. You get halfway down the aisle before you feel a firm grip on your arm. Turning, you come face to face with Omega. “Hello, _padre_.” You say innocently.

  
“Come with me, _child_.” He adds a growl to the last word, and tugs on your arm. You follow him quietly, though still sporting a grin of victory. He leads you to a room, opens the door, and pushes you through the threshold. “You’re quite the sinner, aren’t you?” He asks, walking toward you.

  
“I’ve been known to sin from time to time,” you pant. “It’s why I…come… to you for confession.” You wink at him playfully.

  
“Yes, and now it’s time for your atonement, isn’t it?” Omega looks around him briefly before finding what he was looking for: a bit of rope. “You will pay for your sins, indeed.” he chuckles, as he ties your wrists together. You giggle lightly as he binds you.

“I didn’t realize you were into this, _father_.” He growls at you before opening the wooden door and walking out. You playfully squirm against your bonds as you wait, and you quickly silence yourself as you hear the sound of two sets of feet echoing through the hallway. The door opens once more, and you find yourself under the scrutiny of another masked individual. Not quite as tall as Omega, but very close, but not wearing the same vestments as Omega.

  
“This is Alpha.” Omega announces. “Part of your penance shall be served onto him. Starting with servicing him.”

  
“Service, father?” you ask coyly.

  
“You know full well what I mean. On your knees. Now.” 

You moan and kneel as the other steps toward you, quickly freeing his cock from his trousers. He steps up to you at half mast, and you look up at him. A devilish gleam is in Alpha’s eyes, and it spurns you to place gentle kisses upon his member as you watch him watch you.

  
“Mmm. That’s a good start,” Alpha responds. Looking down you notice his cock is more rigid, and you tongue the veins that guide it. He hisses softly, his hands touching your head. His fingers lace through your hair as you finally take him in your mouth, only tugging slightly. You slowly suck upon him, carefully bobbing up and down against him, and you hear him curse softly. “Fuck, Omega, you weren’t joking.” He hisses again as you stop for a moment to lick his tip, teasing the pre-cum from his now extremely hard cock. “Oh, dear Lucifer, you’re quite the harlot, aren’t you?” he hisses as you take him in your mouth once more, his head lolling back as you suck him off faster. His grip in your hair tightens and he thrusts his hips into your face, panting as he face fucks you. “Yes,” Alpha groans, “Fuck yes. You have a good eye, Omega.” He thrusts into your mouth a few more times before burying his cock deep into your throat, sending his cum deep into you, forcing you to ingest his burning hot seed. Finally his cock retreats from your mouth, a line of spit and cum trailing from your mouth. “Yes, she’s wonderful. So fucking wonderful.” He tucks his now flaccid cock back into his slacks. You moan and finally swallow all of it down, and you look at the two expectantly.

  
“By no means have you finished your penance, dear. The things you did today, the pride, the immense unholy and obscene amounts of lust you showed during the service…” Omega pauses for a moment as he walks towards you. “…Deserves quite the reward. It’s not easy feigning faith…” he says as he shrugs his shoulders and tears part of your dress. “…Whore of Babylon.” He tears at your dress again. You moan loudly, trying your best to squirm out of your dress. Omega grabs your wrist and opens the door. “Follow me, at least one more time.” You struggle to your feet and let him take you to where he wants you. He pushes you against an altar, and pulls the rest of your clothes off.

  
“It gets better,” he whispers, cupping your now exposed breasts, teasing you. “And now I leave you to the _princeps sacerdotum_ , my dear. Primed and willing, our guiding light. Mother to the beginning of the end.” He tests you, plunging his fingers into your entrance and you writhe under him, gasping in an unspoken need. “You, however, cannot fuck me tonight, because that is Papa’s job. This is a very important night, you know…” he trails off as his fingers leave you, prompting a long needy whine from your throat. His image fades away into darkness, and you quickly become quite aware of your nude form inside the church. You incline your head, and notice a set of mismatched eyes watching you.

  
“There she is,” an accented voice announces, though you can vaguely place it with the mismatched eyes. “Our Prime Mover.” You groan when he speaks, something inside you tempting you for darker deeds.

“Ffff,” you whisper.

  
“What was that?” he asks, taking a step towards you. You get a much better view of the man, wearing a sharp suit with an inverted cross design embroidered upon it. His eyes were definitely mismatched, his face pallid and skeleton-like. Despite your initial terror, you find yourself strangely aroused and enticed by his looks and behavior.

“Fff..pplease.” You beg. “Fuck me, I’ve been denied by the two tall ones… penance, they said…”

  
“Oh you poor thing. Is release what you crave?” he asks, and you nod quietly. You try to roll off the altar, but the suited man rushes to you, holding you in place. “You shall have your release, but a sacrifice must be made.”

  
“A sacrifice?” you moan.

  
“Your life, your energy, your womb.” he whispers.

  
“Whatever it takes,” you plead.

  
He crawls up onto the altar, his face inches from yours. “Is this what you really want?” He whispers, his eyes boring deep inside you.

  
“Yes. Oh please, I beg of you. Please fuck me. Here and now.” You see his strange face contort as if he was grinning.

  
“Gladly, my dear.” His knees move your legs out, spreading them as he quickly fishes his hard cock from his pants. You gasp as you feel him enter you, and you try to wrap your arms around his form, but he stops you, pinning your arms above your head upon the altar.

  
“Fuck…” you groan, squirming against him. He begins thrusting into you slowly, eyes boring deep into yours. He whispers words of encouragement, followed by his interpretations of the near future as he buries his length deeper into you, stoking your fires at an exponential rate. His thrusts increase, pumping into you deeper and quicker than you thought, and he only pauses once, to move your legs upon his shoulders. You cry out as he fucks you harder, reaching spots he hadn’t before. You whimper as he hits all the right spots, and you feel yourself crossing the invisible line, contracting against his cock. The man named ‘Papa’ grunts, growling as your cunt squeezes against his cock, trying to keep control. His breathing changes, and you can tell he can’t keep it for much longer. You only vaguely hear words, between each labored breath, consisting mostly of Latin. Oh, if only you’d studied Latin! A strange warmth fills you, as you hear Papa curse and finish his strange incantation. He removes his hand from your wrists, and lowers your legs while he pulls himself from you. He finds a blade and quickly cuts the rope from your wrist, and tucks himself back into his own slacks. Offering his hand, he moves you from the altar, and you only vaguely remember being placed in a bedroom before you pass out. Right before you fall into the deepest sleep you’ve known, you hear him chuckle and say “Hell Satan.”


End file.
